Onegai Sensei
by itzel neko
Summary: Deidara es el maestro de Sasori y apesar de ser tabu Sasori siente algo por su sensei y Deidara se aprobecha de eso y a Sasori no le importa ADVERTENCIA HARD YAOI y HENTAI


este fic tendra un doujinshi espero que les guste ya que apenas soy una principiante en escribir =P  
dejen comentarios sobre como mejorar la historia, duadas o lo que sea =P

sasori era un estudiante muy destacado en cuanto a las materias de artes, matemáticas y biología mas tenia unas en las que sus notas no eran para nada buenas esas están español historia y geografía.

-saso-chan porque no vienes a clases particulares con migo, mi sensei es muy hable explicando-dijo una joven de pelo largo y undulado gran amiga de sasori, su nombre era Hana.

-ya te dije que no necesito ayuda ¬¬*-

-pero saso-chan si sigues así vas a tener que presentar extraordinarios-

-esta bien, mientras no me trate como un estúpido tu sensei-

-no te preocupes ademas si quieres puedes acompañarme hoy a mi ha mis clases y si te gusta como es que enseña ya vas definitivo con el-

-esta bien pero tu invitas la comida XD-

-saso-chan porque siempre quieres que te compre toda tu comida; como sea entonces vamos a mi casa saliendo de clases-

-claro y ¿que habrá de comer?-pregunto entusiasta

-no lo se-

-tu muy mal como sea; ¿a que hora es la clasista esa?-

-a las 6 ¿porque?-

-no nada mas -

en ese momento sonó la campana que señalaba el final del receso y el retomo de clases ambos fueron a sus lugares. al terminar las clases ambos estudiantes se dirigieron al apartamento de hana, donde preparo un poco de arroz el cual ambos comieron haciendo bromas de vez en cuando.

-saso-chan me voy a cambiar ay esta la ropa que dejaste la vez pasada-

sasori dio la media vuelta sin mas y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse, una vez que termino se dirigió al cuarto de hana y como vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta entro y se topo con una gran sorpresa…

Hana se encontraba con solo una pequeña falda y tratando de escoger una blusa para "impresionar" a su querido sensei, mientras que sasori estaba teniendo una hemorragia nasal, al darse cuanta de esto hana dejo las blusas en la cama y se dirigió rumbo al pelirrojo y lo abrazo

-sasori dime algo… ¿me amas o solo me consideras como alguien sin mucha importancia en tu vida?-

-Hana-chan yo… creo que te amo…-hana solo sonrío y lo beso, fue un beso tan profundo y sasori no dudo en corresponderlo. Sasori bajo la mano y empezó a masajear el pecho de su "amiga", la pequeña solo soltó un leve gemido y también tomo la iniciativa y empezó a tasajear el miembro del pelirrojo.

-¿quieres hacer algo mas antes que empece tu clase?-

-claro que si… solo se gentil- se quito su falda y se recosto en la cama. Sasori se quito rápidamente toda la ropa y se sento justo en el borde de la cama.

-¿que prefieres hacer primero, oral o normal?-

-e-etto… creo que te daré placer primero- tomo el miembro de su querido sasori y empezó a lamerlo, primero la punta y después empezó a bajar mas y mas, sasori por su parte solo gemía.

-me corro por favor vevelo todo- han en respuesta metió el miembro en su boca y lo vevio todo como sasori le avía pedido

-este sabor nunca lo había probado, pero creo que me gusta-

-ahora es mi turno de darte placer, esto se supone que te dolerá pero espero que no sea tanto-

-no te preocupes y solo has que me muero por ser tuya- lo beso y sasori aprovecho el momento y de una sola embestida la penetro, de los ojos de han salió una lagrima.

-perdón creo que debí haber sido mas gentil-

-no te preocupes es algo normal ¿cierto?-

-bueno eso me dijo itachi =P así que a de ser cierto-

-como puede ser que el sepa algo así que sea nuestro senpai no es razón para creerle todo, ademas el nunca a salido con nadie-

no, pero el hace esto con la primera que encienta- dijo en vos baja tratando de que no le escuchara

-¡PERO QUE DIA…-

-hana-chan te importa si me corro dentro de ti- interrumpió sasori

-no creo que no- el pelirrojo solo sonrío y se corrió, mientras que la joven al sentir el cálido esperma dentro de ella se corrió de igual forma que su acompañante -vamos saso-chan que creo que tengo que bañarme ahora-

-vaya y ¿porque la prisa, porque mejor solo disfrutamos del momento?-

-porque tenemos que irnos temprano, siempre hay trafico a esta hora y no quiero llegar tarde-

-esta bien, no te me enojes-

-no me enoje pequeño tonto-lo besa, toma una toalla mas es detenida por una fría mano

-voy con tigo-

-esta bien solo apresurate-

-¿porque la prisa, o es que te mueres por ver a dichoso "sensei"?-

-no tu realmente necesitas esas clases-lo mira con con una mirada que tenia ternura y enojo, todo junto

-e-esta bien-

al terminar de bañarse y de vestiré salieron a toda prisa del apartamento para poder llegar a tiempo a la clase mas como salieron tarde llegaron con un grana retraso a su destino

-¿es aquí?-pregunto el pelirrojo muy sorprendido al ver que era una mansión el lugar donde hana tomaba clases

-vamos deja de hacer preguntas tontas y entremos Deidara-sensei nos a de estar esperando-dijo jalando a sasori dirigiendo a la mansión

-valla al fin llegas hana-tan¿y ese quien es es?- dijo un hermoso rubio de 18 años de ojos azulados y pelo largo

-¿ella es pariente de tu sensei hana-chan?-

-a quien le llamas mujer mocoso insolente-

-es mi sensei saso-chan -_-||| , sensei este es un amigo mío y necesita de su ayuda mas que yo-

-como sea entren de una vez que ya es tarde- mas a esto solo hubo respuesta de la chica ya que sasori estaba mirando fijamente a su nuevo "sensei", con sus ojos color miel recorrió todo el extravagante cuerpo que tenia frente a el, observando hasta el mas mismo detalle, al dance cuenta de ello este solo sonrrio malévolamente y se acerco a decirle algo-¿que acaso estas enamorado de mi sasori-kun?-le susurro seductivamente cuando este se disponía a entrar-¿es eso sierro verdad?-

-…- sasori no supo ni que contestar al sentir aquella pregunta de esa manera-yo…-

-no hables si es así ven aquí mañana después de que termines tus clases- ambos entraron al salón en el que se impartían las clases a su antigua única alumna

-vamos a ver sasori en que tienes dificultad-

-solo en español historia y geografía-

-pues eso si que esta bien porque son en las que mejor me va XD, hana te importa si dejamos nuestro tema de lado para empezar a ayudarle a sasori-kun-

-no sensei si a eso vine-

-bien era todo lo que necesitaba saber ahora empecemos la clase, a y sasori tendrás que dejarme tu numero de teléfono para comunicarme con tigo para hablar del "pago" y de tus horarios-

-si sensei-


End file.
